Nanos
This part of the wiki is currently being used to store useful information, please keep this bit up until stated otherwise. History Nanos were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. When Fuse came to Earth and began his invasion of the planet with his horde of Fusion Monsters and Terrafusers, Dexter and Mandark began to develop the best way to fight against the invaders. The results of this development were Nanos. By harnessing the essence of Planet Fuse and its monsters, Fusion Matter, they could create the Nanos, the ultimate weapons against Fuse and his minions. In the story, the Nanos were originally created in The Future, but unfortunately, it seemed that they were created a little too late, and the people in The Future could only slow down the infection of the world. However, when the player arrived in The Future due to Dexter's time travel experiment, Future Dexter came up with a new plan: by sending the instructions for how to create Nanos back to the heroes' past selves with the player, they could get the right tools to fight Fuse at the right time, and thereby prevent the dark Future. Thanks to the help from the player, the remaining heroes managed to send the instructions to create back to the past, and their past selves managed to mass produce the Nanos. It is also hinted that the Great Machine was built after the player sent Dexter a message via a wormhole from The Future. Powers Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g., Numbuh Two can make a player run faster, while Mandark can allow a player and his group to jump higher. Other abilities involve paralyzing Fusion monsters, dealing additional damage, or slowing down their movements. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item. There are a total of thirty-six Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano Type. Nanos come in three different types: Adaptium, Blastons, and Cosmix. Based on its type, the Nano can be used to deal additional damage to enemies. On the other hand, if the player sends out a Nano with a type that is weak against the Fusion Monster's type, the damage will be less. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long it can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Nano Potions to the Nano or by putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. For example, if a monster uses Stun, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina in order to prevent the effect. Recall ‒ and Revive ‒ Group will drain a large amount of stamina. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired, and if a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina before it can become usable again. An ideal strategy is to use your desired nano when needed. Gumballs Gumballs make a Nano more powerful for a period of time, until the effect wears off, or the player who has the Nano dies. Each Gumball corresponds to one of the Nano and Monster Types (i.e. Adaptium, Blastons and Cosmix), which can be indicated by its color (see right). One can use a Gumball on a Nano of the corresponding type. While a Nano is boosted from a Gumball, it will have a special backdrop of the corresponding color, as shown in the bottom right. Gumballs can be acquired from C.R.A.T.E.S. dropped by monsters or rewarded at the end of Infected Zone Races, or from certain vendors. Gumballs are most useful when given to a Nano right before fighting a Fusion, in which the power boost can help with abilities such as Heal, Stun or Damage to do better against these dangerous foes. Acquiring a Nano Originally, the player could acquire one Nano for each level. Once a player had gathered enough Fusion Matter, the player automatically received the Nano Missions for his level. After the Fusion was defeated, the respective Nano was awarded, and the player leveled up. According to Computress, in order for a person to create a Nano, three things were needed: a definite amount of Fusion matter, a personal item from the character the Nano would represent, and one's own imagination (possibly Imaginary Energy) in order to "purify" the Fusion Matter so it could be used. Before the game was closed down, the player could do an available set of Nano missions every four levels. Another way to get new Nanos was by using one of the codes that gives the player a Nano Capsule. This method could only be used for certain Nanos. Current Nano Capsules * Finn = FFCiminmyelement * Rex = FFCcontrolnanite * Alien X = FFCcreationforge * Gumball Watterson = FFCmisadventurer * Rigby = FFCdeathpunchies * Darwin Watterson = FFCfunnygoldfish * Mordecai = FFCyeeeeeaaaahhh * Princess Bubblegum = FFCnerdybutsweet Additional Nanos During the Nano Enhancement Project missions, the hero collects items for the development of new Nanos. According to these missions, of certain in-game characters who don't currently have one are in development by scientists. Ben also has sent Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for Nano development. Nanos can also be found in some form of Nano incubator, located both on Mt. Neverest and within Dexlabs. The Nanos in the incubators include Cheese, Way Big, Mordecai, Jake, Rath, Ultimate Big Chill, Rigby, Flapjack, AmpFibian, and Sym-bionic Titan. Release As of February 16, 2011, three new Nanos were released along with the creation of The Academy. For players with an avatar past the events in The Future, they can be obtained with codes. Also, it was announced that there would be twenty new Nanos released in 2011-2012 (the exact number of that actually were released in 2011-2012).http://Fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=507 In April 2011, three more new Nanos: Johnny Bravo, Cheese, and a new experimental Nano dubbed "the Unstable Nano" were released. With the addition of these three Nanos, access to the DexLabs Primary Research Facility was released to the public. The facility acts as the central base for Nano development and research.http://Fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=541 In May 2011, three more were added to the game. Jake the Dog, Flapjack, and Johnny Test, being the first Unstable Nano transformation, were given Nano counterparts.http://Fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=562 In the following months, a handful of new Nanos were released into the game. These updates included AmpFiban (the second Unstable Nano transformation), Chowder, Gumball Watterson, Johnny Test (official release), Rigby, Titan, Zak Saturdayhttp://Fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=584, Ice Kinghttp://Fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=589 http://Fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-adventuretime-details.php?id=588, Rath, Van Kleiss (the third Unstable Nano transformation, replacing AmpFibian), Darwin Watterson, Mordecai, and Princess Bubblegum Nanos, respectively. List of Nanos Trivia * Megas and Swampfire are the only who share three identical powers, Sleep ‒ Cone, Sneak ‒ Self and Sleep ‒ Area. * Codename: Kids Next Door is the only show that has at least one character from the show in all three Nano types (Adaptium ‒ Numbuh Two; Blastons ‒ Numbuh Five and Numbuh One; and Cosmix ‒ Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three). * The Rath Nano is the only one of Ben's aliens that is a Blastons Nano. * Oddly enough, the Buttercup and Bubbles are not identical to their cartoon counterparts, and feature some slight deviation. * Due to the massive Academy update, Fusion Monsters and Fusions are often times a higher level than the Nano itself. * The Ice King Nano was originally intended to be released as a code Nano, as seen above, but received a mission of his own in a stand-alone update. Another notable difference from his pre-release stage is that he was originally classified as a Cosmix Nano. * Grim and Darwin are the only whose three powers all have group effects. * There is a glitch, whereby a Heal ‒ Group Nano (Blastons is the only type that the glitch encompasses), like the Cheese Nano, will heal only the user of the Nano. * The Cheese Nano's health power recharges faster than any other one before. * The Finn Nano is the only "Non-Coded" Nano with Damage ‒ Point. * On the Code Nano page on the official website, there were models for Nanos of Bobo Haha, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Wildmutt, Lodestar, Waybig and Ultimate Big Chill shown. These Nanos were never released. * Nanos tend to have slightly higher pitch voices from their representing character. Some characters' Nanos don't retain this attribute. The Academy Nanos have extremely high-pitched voices. References es:Nanos pt-br:Nanos Category:FusionFall Category:Nanos Category:Game Elements